Captain Ash's OneShot Challenge Death Arena
by Captain Ash
Summary: In order to alleviate a back up of ideas, I've decided to make a new project. Basically whenever I come up with something, I'll post a one-shot and leave it for someone to turn into a full-fledged story! See inside for details!
1. The Fullbringer Fox

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Hello everyone! Everyone's favorite Captain here, coming at you with a new project! Now, I'm an ideas man. I suffer from what's known as an over active imagination, and thus I tend to have a lot of cool ideas build up. Now I myself could never turn all the awesome ideas I've got swimming around in the old noodle into stories because if I did I'd NEVER get done with the ones I've already got. That where you guys come in! ****I'll write a chapter for this project, of varying length, and leave it for you to turn into a great story! ****You may copy the chapter if you're unsure of how to start out, and feel free to PM me if you want my input on how things could go or just want to brainstorm ideas.**

* * *

It was a quiet night in Konohagakure. The wind was blowing peacefully while the leaves would dance in the cooling breeze as they fell off the trees. However in the darkness of the forest a lone boy sat on the grass in front of an old shack.

"Ok what's the first jutsu in this scroll? Shadow Clones? Oh man! Clones are my worst technique!" Said a certain blond haired boy who was wearing a black and orange jacket, and orange pants with a silver X shaped pendent on a silver chain.

The said child was a boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki and at the moment he was reading a scroll. Not just any ordinary scroll mind you, but the villages most forbidden scroll. You see the child had just failed his academy exam and was depressed. In desperation of becoming a ninja he listened to a corrupt teacher by the name of Mizuki who had tricked the boy into stealing the said scroll. Now the boy had done his job successfully he felt as though he should get started before his sensei arrived. At any rate, Naruto quickly began to read through the scroll searching for something to impress his teacher with when he showed up.

"Damn these look hard! I guess I'll just start with the Shadow Clone, it looks like the easiest." Naruto said as he went to work on learning the jutsu. After half an hour, Naruto heard an all familiar voice ring out in the forest.

"FOUND YOU!" Looking up from the scroll, Naruto saw it was Iruka Umino.

"Hehe, you found me quicker than I thought, Iruka-sensei. I only had enough time to learn a single jutsu from the scroll, but that's still enough to pass right?" stated the grinning blond while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Pass? What are you talking about Naruto?" asked the scarred instructor as he looked his student over.

'He's covered in sweat and he looks exhausted. Could he have really been just training?' Thought Iruka.

"Come on Iruka-sensei, stop fooling around. I stole the scroll and learned a jutsu, so I get to graduate!" Naruto said enthusiastically. Iruka was dumbfounded to say the least. Naruto actually believed that he would graduate.

"Naruto, who told you that?" Iruka asked the excited blond. Naruto looked at him with a confused expression and replied,

"Mizuki-sensei. Why?" Suddenly Naruto found himself knocked sideways by a tackle from Iruka. Before he could say anything the blonde noticed the tree he was standing in front of mere seconds ago was now riddled with kunai. He also saw that Iruka was covered in a number of cuts.

"Shit, I missed." stated a snide voice from overhead. Looking up Naruto Mizuki. Turning a now grinning face to Naruto he said happily,

"Congratulations Naruto, you passed, now hand over the scroll." Naruto then heard Iruka shout,

"Naruto don't! Mizuki tricked you! That scroll contains some of the village's most dangerous and forbidden jutsu. You can't let him take it!" Mizuki scowled at Iruka for a moment before a twisted idea sprung up in his evil little mind.

"Naruto, would you like to know a secret?"

"What kind of secret?" Naruto asked, very confused.

"Mizuki don't! Its forbidden!" shouted Iruka, understanding what Mizuki was planning.

"The secret behind why everyone hates and ignores you. The reason you will never be accepted in this village." stated Mizuki with a twisted grin. Noting he had the whisker faced boy's complete attention he began to secretly unsheathe one of the giant shuriken from across his back, keeping the movements slow and hidden.

"You remember the story about how the Kyuubi attacked sixteen years ago and was killed by the Fourth?" at Naruto's nod Mizuki continued,

"Well that was a lie, the Fourth couldn't kill the demon, so he imprisoned it inside a new-born infant." Iruka shout again for Mizuki to stop, but he was ignored

"That infant was you. You are the Nine-Tailed Fox! NOW DIE DEMON-BRAT!" shouted Mizuki as he let his giant shuriken fly at the boy.

Naruto didn't even notice the weapon flying straight at him. His mind was filled with thoughts of confusion and betrayal. Before Naruto could realized he was in danger, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. It was Iruka, with a giant shuriken in his back. Naruto looked at his teacher, eyes filled with tears and a gaze that was asking "Why".

"He's wrong Naruto. You aren't the Kyuubi. You are the most caring boy I have ever met. You train yourself with all your might and you might screw up at times, but you never give up." Iruka said as Naruto began to really cry. Mizuki was becoming disgusted with this display and said as he slowly walked toward his victims,

"Ugh! This sentimental down-pour is killing me, so I'll be killing you now Iruka" This caused Naruto to snap his head towards the man and thought,

'He's gonna kill both of us! And I can't do anything!'

"Naruto! Run!" Iruka ordered Naruto as he barely stood before the traitor and the boy.

* * *

Naruto ran into the forest not sure where he was going, then suddenly, he stopped.

"**It's time**." A voice in Naruto's mind said as he nodded and gripped the X-shaped pendent on his necklace.

* * *

Mizuki was slowly closing in, taking pleasure in prolonging his victims pain.

"First you, then the demon!" Mizuki said as he reached for his other gigantic shuriken. Suddenly a large green blast of energy struck the ground next to the traitor, causing an explosion and sending him flying into a tree. Mizuki got up and saw Naruto standing in front of Iruka and in his hand was a sword. The blade was a long, very wide, double-edged form of a longsword. The crossguard consisted of a small red gem at the center and two straight ornate arms ending in simplistic version of a fleur-de-lis. The sword's handle ran through its guard, continuing on through a gold hollow space at the base of its blade. The handle was almost the same length of the blade itself. Naruto's hair had also grown down to his shoulders.

"You come near my sensei like that again, and I'll kill you." Naruto threatened, his voice low and even, as he stared daggers at the traitor before him.

"Yeah right! Let's put that to the test demon!" Mizuki said as he threw his gigantic shuriken at the blond. Naruto swatted it away with his sword. The blond then vanished, leaving a green flicker of light on the ground, then reappeared behind the the traitor, and sliced him in half. Iruka was in total shock at Naruto's power, but quickly recovered and said,

"Naruto come here." Naruto looked over and saw that Iruka was bleeding very heavily, and likely wouldn't last long. The blond went over to his sensei and knelt down next to him.

"Close your eyes." Iruka said softly. Naruto did as he was told, then felt something on his forehead. Naruto opened his eyes and saw that Iruka wasn't wearing his headband. Naruto felt his forehead and knew he was wearing his sensei's headband.

"You graduate." Iruka said, fighting to stay awake. Just then the Hokage appeared with several ANBU and saw the bloody mess that was Mizuki on the ground with Naruto and Iruka not far away.

"I can explain, Old Man." Naruto said as he wiped his tears. The old man shook his head and replied,

"No need. I saw it all, and it looks like you've unlocked an interesting kekkei genkai." Naruto allowed the old man to believe that, as he didn't want him to know the truth. Naruto then went home, and got into bed. Before he went to sleep he heard the voice from before say,

"**Do you truly think you can pass your Fullbring off as a kekkei genkai**?" The blond simply said aloud,

"Of course I can, but you and I both know that where there's one Fullbringer there's bound to be more, thanks to your little rampage." The voice then replied,

"**So are you ready to drop your act then**?" Naruto nodded and said,

"Oh yes. It's time for everyone to meet the real Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

The next day Naruto made his way to the Academy to meet his team. He wore a black forehead protector on his right arm, dark trousers and a light orange sleeveless shirt, over which he wore a dark jacket that had a white fur-covered collar. He also wore his necklace with the X-shaped pendant, and black ninja shoes. As he entered his homeroom, he was received with surprised looks.

"NARUTO! This room is for people who graduated!" Sakura screamed. Naruto kept a small smile on his face and pointed to his arm as said,

"As you can see I did graduate, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't blow out my eardrums with your banshee-like screeching." Sakura was royally pissed off at Naruto's response and ran up to him, ready to knock the living daylights out of him. But Naruto as he just stood still. When Sakura was nearly on him, he disappeared and reappeared in his seat, as the pink-haired banshee struck the wall.

"DAMMIT! WHAT WAS THAT?" Sakura screamed in pain as she held her bruised hand. Suddenly a raven haired boy walked up to Naruto and said in a demanding voice,

"How did you do that?" It was Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto just gave a humorless chuckle and looked the other boy square in the eye.

"None of your business."

* * *

**And that's that! How does it end? YOU DECIDE! Please, post **


	2. The Kitsune of Steel

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

There were not many thing that could frighten Minato Namikaze, the renowned Yellow Flash and 4th Hokage of Konohagakure, but the thought of being a father was enough to make anyone scared.

"IF YOU COME NEAR ME AGAIN MINATO, I SWEAR I'LL HAVE YOU CASTRATED WITH A BLENDER!" Especially if the mother of the child was Kushina Uzumaki, who just happened to be the 4th Uzukage of Uzushiogakure, who was known for her temper. Let's just say that a pregnant Kushina was bad, but a pregnant Kushina in labor was a nightmare! Now you may be wondering exactly how these two Kage's got together, and the answer is quite simple. Konoha and Uzu had close ties to each other, the founding Senju's of Konoha being distant relatives of the Uzumaki Clan that founded Uzu, so it was not much of a surprise that the Hokage and Uzukage would spend time together, but it wasn't exactly expected that the two would get together.

Now Minato and Kushina weren't married, not that they didn't want to be, but they felt that it would be to complicated with both of them leading villages. Sure Minato could use his Flying Thunder God Jutsu see Kushina more frequently, but with both of their work taking much of their time it seemed like they would just stay lovers. Not that they minded that much, but having kids just didn't seem to factor into their thoughts. But soon enough Kushina became pregnant, and after talking things over with Minato decided she would marry him after the baby was born. They decided to name the child Naruto if a boy, or Naruko if a girl.

"Kushina, you know you don't mean that." Minato said, trying to calm the soon to be mother of his first child. Kushina glared at him, a clear indication she was not in the mood to here his voice. Minato sweat dropped and unconsciously took a step back from his lover. After five hours of hard labor, Kushina gave birth to a healthy baby boy. The child had a small patch of sun kissed blond hair, and could probably pass for a Mini-Minato when he got older. Kushina held her son, and smiled. She even began to regret some of the things she yelled at Minato, well some of them anyway. Minato, feeling it was safe now, walked over to the side of his red headed lover and looked at his son with pride.

"Do you want to hold him?" Kushina tiredly whispered to Minato who nodded and took the crying bundle from her arms. Minato just stared lovingly at his son, thinking it was to good to be true. Minato began to cry tears of joy as he began to rock the baby back and forth, attempting to calm his child. The infant stopped crying after a few minutes and opened its eyes, revealing the same ocean blue orbs Minato had.

"Hey there Naruto. I'm your Dad!" Minato said softly as he kept rocking Naruto, before he brought him back over to Kushina. The Uzukage took her son and smiled as she rubbed his little patch of hair.

"And I'm your Mom." Just then the nurses came and took little Naruto to be cleaned. However after the nurses took Naruto out of the room, several Uzu ANBU entered the room.

"Lady Kushina, the Kyuubi is attacking!" One ANBU with a fish mask said quickly. Kushina's eyes widened as she heard that. Minato knew that Kushina was in no condition to handle this kind of crisis, and told the ANBU,

"I'll handle this, as your Uzukage is clearly in no position to." The ANBU looked at him curiously but knew better than to argue with the infamous Yellow Flash. Kushina dismissed the ANBU, as she turned her attention to Minato.

"What are you planning? Knowing you, you probably already got something cooked up." Kushina said, trying to fight back her exhaustion. Minato looked down at the floor and replied,

"I'm going to seal the Kyuubi's chakra into Naruto." Kushina looked at him incredulously when she heard that.

"Why? Do you even know what that would do to him?" Kushina asked in a demanding tone, and with good reason.

"The Kyuubi is the strongest of all the Tailed Beasts, no one could even hope to stand a chance in a straight up fight, and you know that Kushina. As for what it could do to Naruto, it could make him stronger, faster, make his skin denser, and enhance his senses." Minato said sullenly, as if he had it all planned ahead of time.

"It sounds like you've thought about this." Kushina said suspiciously. Minato turned away from her and said,

"I've been tracking the Kyuubi for a few weeks, and it's path was headed straight for Uzushiogakure." Kushina could only glare at him as he continued,

"I would have alerted you, but by the time all the civilians were set to be evacuated it would have been to late anyway. I kept trying to think of a way to find a way to make sure there were a little casualties as possible, then I found a certain sealing jutsu."Kushina wondered what he meant since to just seal the chakra would take pinpoint accuracy. She then gasped when she realized what seal he meant, and was about to argue with him before he said,

"I know what it entails, and I'm willing to risk it for you and Naruto. I love you Kushina, and goodbye." Minato then disappeared in a flash of yellow. Kushina began to cry at the thought of losing the only man she ever truly loved, and for Naruto as he would never know his father.

* * *

Minato had summoned Gamabuta, the boss of the Toad summons, and stood atop his head with Naruto wrapped in red and blue blankets in his arms. Minato did several hand signs as he yelled,

"Dead Demon Consuming Seal!" And summoned the Shinigami.

"**Who dares summon me to the mortal plain?" **The Shinigami said as it glared at Minato.

"I am Minato Namikaze, Hokage of Konoha. I need you to seal the Kyuubi's chakra into my son." Minato said.

"**It shall be done. But the price for this is your soul!"** The Shinigami said as it began to seal the Kyuubi's chakra inside the infant. However the fox wasn't ready to give up and fired gigantic red beams from its eyes, that struck the center of the village. Minato watched in horror as he saw the entire village burn to the ground in seconds. As soon as the sealing was done, the fox fell over dead. The Shinigami was about to take Minato's soul, but the Yellow Flash quickly said,

"Can I have a few more minutes with my son?" The Shinigami nodded. It may not have been the nicest of creatures, but it wasn't entirely heartless. Minato took out a scroll and quickly began to write down something in it. After he was done he placed the scroll into Naruto's blankets, and then began to do several hand signs as he said,

"You will travel far Naruto, but your mother and I will never leave you. Sometimes you may feel like an outcast, but you will never be alone. You will make my strength your own. You will give the world an ideal to strive towards. They will race behind you and they'll stumble and fall along the way, but in time you will help them accomplish wonders." Minato finished as he said,

"Hiraishin." And Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow as the Shinigami took Minato's soul.

* * *

One Tsunade Senju and her apprentice Shizune were walking through Konohagakure, heading for the main gate.

"I can't believe Minato called me to this godforsaken village and he isn't even here!" The Sannin ranted to no one in particular as she neared the gate. Suddenly a golden flash appeared in an alley next to them, which went unnoticed by the two women. However, Tsunade's pet pig Ton-Ton noticed it quite clearly. The little pig ran off into the alley, causing Tsunade and Shizune to follow her.

"Ton-Ton come back here!" Tsunade called as she followed her pet. Suddenly she froze when she saw what Ton-Ton had found. It was a newborn baby, wrapped in blue blankets. The baby was quiet, which scared Shizune so she ran over and picked the infant up and much to her relief it began to cry. Suddenly a scroll fell from the wrappings and rolled over to Tsunade. The Slug Sannin picked up the scroll and saw a seal on it, with the words "For Naruto" on it with an Uzu-swirl under that. She tried to open it but couldn't, even with her amazing strength.

"What is it Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked as she walked over to her master, the crying infant still in her arms.

"A scroll with one hell of a seal on it." Tsunade replied. As the baby boy got closer, the Uzu swirl glowed brighter and brighter. Tsunade decided to test something and touched the scroll to the infant and opened it with success. She read the letter and was shocked. Though the handwriting seemed rushed she could tell it was the handwriting of Minato Namikaze. The letter read,

_"Hello, my son. I am Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure and I am your father. Your mother is Kushina Uzumaki, Fourth Uzukage of Uzushiogakure. Uzushiogakure, your birthplace, was beset by a great evil. A being known as the Kyuubi annihilated it. In my attempt to stop this, by sealing it's power into you, the beast managed to burn the entire village to the ground. I am sorry to tell you that you are the last of the Uzumaki Clan. The sealing was the cause of my death and the source of the powers you possess. You will have power that no other human can match, as your body contains the power of the strongest Tailed Best in existence. There may be those who will fear and hate you for what you can do, my son. Do not be disheartened, for no matter what happens...your mother and I love you. Be happy, my beloved son. Farewell."_

Tsunade finished reading and for the first time in years, felt tears form in her eyes. She closed the scroll and pocketed it, as she looked at the bundle in Shizune's arms. Suddenly without warning, Tsunade took the infant from her apprentice's arms as she said,

"Go to the supermarket and grab some bottles and formula, we'll need to stock up before heading out." Shizune looked confused, but then saw the look her master's face as she looked at the infant in her arms. Shizune understood perfectly and did as instructed.

"You'll be the greatest hero the world has ever know Naruto. Believe it." Tsunade said in a soft tone as she planted a kiss on the infant's forehead.

* * *

**What will happen? You figure it out!**


End file.
